The present invention is a device that utilizes a method for using the reserve energy from a depleted electrical system and a fast charging high energy capacitor bank, comprised of at least one single cell or multiple cells for the purpose of feeding the same reserve energy back to that of a depleted electrical system at a higher voltage potential and at a rapid rate so the electrical system can be restored back to optimum performance. This can be illustrated by the following example: A car uses a car battery for the sole purpose to turn its engine over. After the engine is turned, the electrical system of the car takes over and the battery work is completed. On occasions, the car battery dies and does not have enough power to perform its work, but typically there is still reserve energy left over in the battery. This invention will take the battery's reserve energy and store it temporarily in a capacitor bank. Then, this energy will be fed back to the same car battery at a higher voltage potential and at a rapid rate so the battery in combination with the invention can turn an engine over (start the engine). The invention is not limited to the automotive industry.
This invention accomplishes the charging in two stages. The first stage is to achieve a higher energy potential than that of the energy source. This is accomplished by using an internal fast charge, up voltage converter. The second stage is to feed the extracted energy back to sustained or restart an already depleted external system that otherwise would lose functionality from a shutdown and become ineffective to restart.
The described high energy storage capacitor system is lightweight for portability and ease of use by the consumer.